


Kinktober day 6 - anal fisting

by wormhourdeluxe



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fisting, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sort of a medical kink? Law is weird my guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormhourdeluxe/pseuds/wormhourdeluxe
Summary: Law is fascinated by Luffy— his endless determination, his charisma, his fascinating biology— and all of its limits.





	Kinktober day 6 - anal fisting

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Law!

“Traffy,” Luffy whined. 

Law sighed loudly, looking up from where he had been methodically prodding at Luffy’s skin. The other hadn’t been able to sit still the entire time. Not even when they started. Law had gotten maybe three seconds of focus before the other captain was fidgeting, pent up like a wound spring in a tight space. “Yes, Mugiwara-ya?” 

Another annoyed huff left the other captain. “You’ve been just poking at me _forever_! Did you figure out any mysteries yet? I’m getting hungry.” 

“We literally had lunch less than an hour ago, and you ate most of mine alongside yours.”

“Yea, but— hey!” Luffy jumped when Law tugged at his skin, rebounding it with an audible snap. “So uncool...” 

“So malleable...” Law muttered, completely ignoring Luffy’s commentary. “It never hurts? Is there a limit to it?”

“Nah, I jus’ keep goin’. It only hurt a lil’ when I was a kid, I guess.”

“Does that vary?” Law asked. His hands dipped to press at the curve of the younger man’s hips, breaking a giggle out of him as his touch tickled him accidentally. At the predictable cock of luffys head, he slowly popped open the button of the other captain’s shorts. “Is it different, depending on _where?”_ He elaborated. His eyes never left Luffy’s. 

The rubber man stilled at the sudden tension of Law’s _real_ question. 

After a short bout of silence, Luffy enthusiastically pushed up into his hands. “Dunno,” he said, the words beginning to thrum with the same excited undertone he got before a good fight, “I’ve never tried!” 

He was still snickering even as he helpfully kicked the offending articles of clothing off, happily and shamelessly opening his legs to give Law more room. The surgeon experimentally pressed the pad of his thumb against Luffy’s furled hole, not quite penetrating him but just pushing lightly, testing the surface. “Do you even _need_ lube?” He asked, a mix of incredulous and curious as he pulled carefully at the captain’s skin. 

“Mm,” Luffy hummed thoughtfully. The feeling of cold fingers tugging at more sensitive flesh was strange, but not wholly unpleasant. A low tingle built in the base of his spine whenever Law happened to brush a particularly sensitive spot. “Dunno! Sanji always says “wetter is better”, though.”

“...your cook is... not wrong... but interesting.”

Regardless, Law’s hand drew away and returned with a healthy coating of lube. Luffy wasn’t even entirely sure where he had pulled it out from, but he wasn’t complaining. It was definitely nicer— slightly less clinical, to have a more familiar note to their little experiment. 

“If it’s too much,” Law warned, “just tell me to stop.” Safewords and Luffy didn’t tend to mix well— but that was alright. Luffy seemed to subconsciously consider a non-sincere call to stop, or a refusal, as a lie, so it wasn’t really a necessity to plan for play like that. If Luffy didn’t like it, and for whatever reason Law didn’t listen, he was more than likely to escape with a fully broken jaw, and then the captain’s closely knit crew would just murder him personally. He would just be careful, and attentive. Which wasn’t a stretch from how he naturally was anyway, so—

Luffy hummed happily, back arching like a cat in the sun as Law smoothly dipped two fingers straight down into his body. “Feels good,” he promised. As usual, there wasn’t even a twinge of pain from the stretch. Only the soft whisper of pleasure from having one of his most sensitive parts caressed so carefully. “Another.” 

Law huffed at his tone but obligingly added another finger. It slipped it just as easily as the first two. Despite how Luffy’s body gripped at his hand, he thrust all three fingers in as easily as sinking into molasses, slick and simple. Not a single sign of discomfort or unease. “Do you want another?” He asked, twisting the current three deftly to gently edge around Luffy’s prostate until the captain squirmed in his grip. He almost was smacked from how violently Luffy nodded his head, quickly adding a four finger. 

Even spreading his fingers wide, prying the rubber captain open, bore no negative results. Luffy only moaned at his touch, only shifted closer to try and force Law’s long fingers even deeper inside of him. Like this, perched over the other, he could see deep inside of him. If he just edged his thumb in... “one more?” He asked, startled by how breathless he sounded. Luffy nodded. 

The pad of his thumb popped past the rim, already stretched wide around the start of his palm. Law watched, transfixed, as he slowly slid inside of Luffy until he was wearing the other like a glove— fit tight and twitching, searing hot and wet and clenching around his entire hand. “Nothing?” His voice was becoming a little strangled. 

“N-no pain,” Luffy gasped. He impatiently rotated his hips, walls sucking greedily at Law’s hand. _“Move,_ already!” 

Law’s mouth was dry. 

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from where Luffy stretched so widely, so _easily_ around his wrist— clamping down as if with the intention to eat him alive. A shiver ran down Luffy’s spine when he curled and uncurled his fingers, blunt nails slowly dragging against the silky texture of his inner walls. He didn’t even have to find the others prostate— every minute shift sent the curve of his fist grinding directly against it. There was no avoiding it now, now with the sheer size of his hand filling Luffy. 

“Amazing,” Law breathed. Luffy made a broken noise when he rotated his wrist, clenching at the bedsheets with knuckles white from tension. “You took it all so easily.” All he got was a bitten off whine. Luffy was too occupied burying his face in a pillow to make a more coherent response. Becoming more confident, Law carefully pushed his hand in deeper and grinned when Luffy yelped, jerking as if shocked. “How far can you go?” He asked casually, tilting his hand in order to press the meaty base of his palm down against the others sweet spot. “You took one hand so well— maybe I should try my arm, next.” Luffy’s hips made an aborted movement, a jerky attempt to thrust back against him. His free hand flew to the captain’s hip with such a tight grip that for a moment, he mourned that rubber meant no bruise would be left. He still dug his fingers in just to hear how Luffy wailed, muscled clenching tight. “Do you think I could fit my other hand in at the same time?” 

He was barely prepared for the shocked shout of _“T-Torao!”_ that left the other, or the sudden jolt on his hips as Luffy came instantly. His muscles trembled obscenely where they still gripped almost painfully tight around Law’s fist with the lasting after-shocks. 

Knowing better now, Law yanked his hand free with an audible and filthy wet pop, reveling in the shape inhale it tore out of Luffy. His heart was still racing, for someone not on the receiving end. “Guess I know what to test next,” he commented gruffly.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this is the first one not with Marco, sabo, or ace. Also updates to my kinktober are getting a little later in the day bc my insomnia is getting a little better lol just in case people were worried I was slowing down! Stay tuned.


End file.
